User talk:Orto Dogge
__TOC__ What I meant The ped, m_y_platin_02 is Carmen Ortiz 3D model, which is used for the From Russia Without Lover, just saying for those who wanted to date her, just mentioning they wanted to date Carmen Ortiz anyways. Also his post were shitty (his post is where the world idiot comes from) I don't understand a jack. What are you all talking about?Orto Dogge 08:05, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Your, post are mad bad, you editt with things that don´t even exist, maybe you got the game modded, and your talking from your modded viewpoint of the game (correct me if i´m wrong) Like the Lost Members, you wrote Tommy, and with no proof or photos, and Tommy wasn´t the Bartender at Honkers? --GeezeLuis 16:59, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Tommy is owner of bike, which you stealed during the first mission for Jim. One of AoDs called him for help. If you don't know something - don't edit it. I just know more than you and you just disturb my work for GTWiki because of your stupidity. Stop doing it.Orto Dogge 17:32, February 27, 2010 (UTC) LOL, like you don´t do the same LMAOGeezeLuis 17:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Your jokes very funny for sure, but please, stop making a one big joke from yourself. You don't know a thing about GTA on level of GTWiki.Orto Dogge 17:51, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, then, but if you see your edits deleted, its no longer meGeezeLuis 18:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, homeboy, no more misunderstanding between us. It's very often problem in here. And BTW, WTF about Jennifer Ancelotti-Johnson? Why did you make this page?Orto Dogge 18:45, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for misunderstandings, and acting like an admin bro, lets not fight. GeezeLuis 23:39, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Muscovki? In Clean Getaway? What?, NOTE: I did not delete that post, just want to know, when did he made an appereance there?, You may have confused an NPC.GeezeLuis 17:04, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Nah-nah, man, I just played this mission hour ago and was so surprised saw him in crowd of Vlad's friends in bar. His face was shot by camera very big and large, so I have not no doubt about it. You can check it on youtube. Orto Dogge 17:12, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Small problem... Just to point this out, you took down my edit about Johnny being American. Your reason was because "He is a Jew ".Dude Judisism is a religion, not an Ethnicity.I will agree that there are some that were born in America, but I restricted my contrubution to the GTA 4 era, and Johnny and Luis were born in America, and Luis is Dominican, not full blooded American, like Johnny. That is all I will point out. Johnny not full bloody american too, his mother was israeli. But if this edit is important for you - no problem, I guess you know better.))) Orto Dogge 16:43, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Look I don't hate you over this, i'm just saying. (P.S. How do you know his mother is Israeli?)MEffect Fan 22:16, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Only man with israeli mother can calls himself israeli. Johnny is jewish religion and calls himself semite, so his mother must be jew. But his surname jewish too, so his father was israeli. His whole family is israeli. Shit, whole world soon would be israeli!!! Orto Dogge 22:25, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Blocked Just a note to say that, after reviewing the edit war at Murders Committed by Niko Bellic, you have been banned from Grand Theft Wiki for three days for two reasons. Firstly being involved in an edit war, involving fifty edits, which could have discussed at the articles talk page. The second reason is for intimidating behaviour, which is not acceptable at Grand Theft Wiki or Wikia in general, as both are community projects that rely on the contributions of readers and users in order to grow. This is also the second time that you have been, the previous time by Gboyers for edit warring. Your edits, otherwise, are much appreciated and we hope to see you return with a less intimidating approach during arguments and a willingness to discuss disagreements on talk pages. A-Dust 23:54, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :This is now your third block for edit warring, this time on Niko Bellic. You have been blocked for one month. When you return, you need to remember NOT to just undo/revert anyone's edits, and to discuss instead what should be in the article. It's not hard, everyone else manages it. Why is this a problem for you? Gboyers talk 19:13, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Firefly Projects Gang The page has been moved, but might I ask, how this is the correct name, and not M.O.B.?--''Gta-mysteries 00:06, May 5, 2010 (UTC)'' I was surprised too, but name M.O.B. never was mentioned in game. All black gangs in city is only one gang (according the data-files). In LCPD database M.O.B. is currently named Firefly Projects Gang. I think it's better name, just like North Holland Hustlers or East Holland Drug Gang. By the way, can you rename article East Holland Drug Crew into East Holland Drug Gang? This is the official name in LCPD database and "Crew" wasn't ever mentioned in game too, just like M.O.B. I worked on this black gangs much time and wrote this big article about them. Can you rename it to? =) From African-American Gangsters to Afro-American Gangsters, I think it would be better. And if you in the mood, delete African-American Street Gangs in GTA IV era. =) I'm kinda exacting, I know.)))) --Orto Dogge 00:13, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Blocked again You have been blocked for 3 months for causing yet another edit war. This is your fourth block for this offence. You clearly have not learned that other people are allowed different opinions, and that you should work together to figure out what is correct. You also seem to think it is appropriate to write abusive edit summaries - it is not. You have been given plenty of chances, so please only come back to GTW if you have matured and learned how to act in modern society. Gboyers talk 22:28, May 9, 2010 (UTC)